


Heroes of Heart

by Salmon_Wrighte



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Universe, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Metaverse, Personas in a sense, Quirks, Shujin Academy, U.A., World of Heroes, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Wrighte/pseuds/Salmon_Wrighte
Summary: In a world of superpowers, heroes will rise to fight those who would misuse their powers. However; what about those who commit crimes unseen, those who would oppress others for their own gain, those who are only known by their victims. Heroes can’t know about every crime and these individuals of twisted morals slip between the cracks and are left to continue their crimes.When crimes are confessed and the only clue to these changes are the calling cards left for the victim by those who call themselves "The Phantom Thieves of Heart". However; the means behind these changes of heart remain unknown. Those investigating the case are not quick to rule out a new unknown quirk and know that if it fell into the wrong hands it could mean change for the world as they know it.[Edit] as I've started nearing the end of the game I'm rewriting the story to fit new ideas and change current chapters. I will write in the notes at the start of the chapters what was changed or whether it was severe or not.





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to the crossover so I'm going to try and follow the plot of both stories the plot of BNHA acting as a reference point, I will try to keep you updated on what part is approaching as I go, and try to answer questions as they come up.
> 
> To start, Akira has just entered Tokyo and is starting his rehabilitation with Sojiro. Different aspects will be introduced as I go and I will try to introduce the characters and quirks as they come up.

** April 9th/Moring **

The news was pulled up on his phone, Izuku looked to the newest articles silently as the other train passengers around him conversed in quiet tones. The first was one that had become common, due to unknown causes there have been mental shutdowns that resulted in deaths, second was another article about a rising vigilante or vigilantes known only as “The Phantom Thieves of Heart”.

_[The Phantom Thieves strike again: 36-year-old Hiroto Kosami approached police to confess his activities of stalking young 17-year-old Kayumi Misao. Upon further police investigation, a calling card that is common among the Phantom Thief cases was found alerting the victim that “His heart would be taken”. Police and collaborating investigators are still unsure of the means in which the Phantom Thieves steal hearts, or how they force their victims to confess…..]_

Izuku read through the rest of the Phantom Thief article and looked through a few others before coming to a new one that caught his attention. He’s not sure why it drew his attention, maybe it was the police photo shown at the very top of the article that caught his attention.

 _[Seventeen-year-old Akira Kurusu arrested for assault against unsuspecting bystander with unlicensed use of his quirk, no information provided on the victim and assaulter Akira Kurusu was released on parole due to the belief of another quirk at play due to no memory of attacking. No statements from Akira’s family or from the assault victim have been released…….]_ At the end of the article, there were pictures taken and shared by the press of the accused. Izuku took in the shocked and confused look and the messy dark hair.

Izuku stares at the words printed across his phone screen, the implications of ‘another quirk at play’ rolling around in his head as he tries to figure out what kind of quirk could possibly be at play.

* * *

** April 9th/Afternoon and Evening **

“God, this place is a dump.” Akira turned to his brother as he reached the top of the stairs leading to the space above the small café as a second pair of footsteps followed close behind. The owner of the café appeared at the landing “That’s why the two of you are going to clean the place up,” he explained in a gruff voice before heading back down the stairs throwing a few more words to the two boys before he was gone.

“I don’t have time to babysit a delinquent and his troublemaking brother. I’ll be back up with sheets for the two of you, otherwise, the rest is up to you.” With that, the man was downstairs and the two were left alone. Akira sighed as he looked around their temporary living space before turning to his brother. Morgana grimaced, the thought that Akira was almost stuck her by himself didn’t really wit well with him.

“How do mom and dad even know that guy?” Morgana grumbled as he bent to start moving boxes out of the way. Akira looked around the room and found cleaning supplies tucked into the corner. “Really, we only met him later, he was close to Wakaba Isshiki.”

Morgana paused, a smaller box held in his hands. “Wasn’t she the one who helped with your quirk?” He asked as he resumed in moving the box to one of the shelves. Akira said nothing as approached his brother with a duster and broom. “How about I do the heavy lifting and you can dust and sweep.” Morgana stood and grabbed the tools from his brother's hands. “Yeah that works, some of those boxes are heavy.” After that, the two work in silence as they make the attic space above the café livable for the year that they’d stay. As they were finishing up; Morgana sweeping the last of the floor and Akira moving the last of the black garbage bags to the corner to be taken down tomorrow, Sojiro returned with sheets and blankets.

“Seems like you two kept busy, here are the sheets, and I got some extra blankets.” Sojiro dropped the sheets and blankets on the small mattress before turning to head back downstairs. “I’m closing up the shop for tonight and heading home, you two had better not make any trouble for me here, I won’t hesitate to kick you out if you cause trouble.” He stopped at the landing before heading downstairs and turned back to the two brothers. “I left some curry out for the two of you, so clean it up before you get to bed, and I’ll close up the shop tomorrow so I can show you two how to get to your school.”

The two hummed an affirmative each as they went about setting up their sleeping arrangements, getting the sheets onto the thin mattress, they finished making the bed and threw the extra blankets to the worn-down couch that sat against the wall. As they did this they could hear Sojiro closing up the small café downstairs. After the bed was made the two brothers began heading downstairs and just as they entered the café the door to the café closed as Sojiro left the two alone.

In the small kitchen behind the counter, on the stove, was a large pot that was releasing a soft steam from the top and an enticing aroma that pulled the two brothers closer. Searching through the cabinets in the kitchen they found bowls, cups, and silverware that they could use and each made themselves a serving before moving to sit at the counter.

The two were eating in a comfortable silence and the situation settled around them. As he worked through his first helping Akira tried to recall exactly what happened that resulted in the situation that he and his brother were in.

“Ey Akeerah?” Morgana interrupted around a mouthful of curry as though reading his thoughts. Akira swallowed what he was eating and turned to his brother. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” Akira stated as he watched Morgana swallow what he was eating before turning back to him.

“You really don’t remember what happened?” The question lead to silence as Akira thought deeper to that night, without looking at Morgana he shook his head. “Honestly I don’t remember much,” Akira stated “I remember heading home and then hearing someone calling out for help as someone else was telling them to ‘get into the car’ I had just wanted to diffuse the situation, get the women out of there, and then the man was yelling at me, accusing me of wanting to attack him with my quirk, or how I wanted to fight him, and at that point it gets fuzzy and by the time my memory clears up the police were already there and the man was on the ground.”

Even explaining it Akira was trying to piece together the muddled mess that was missing but it only seemed to confuse him more. Morgana hummed as he worked on swallowing another mouthful of curry. “Do you remember what the man or the woman looked like?”

Akira shook his head and the two fell into silence as they continued their meal. As they finished up and were cleaning and putting away the dishes the phone of the counter rang. Both brothers jolted at the sudden noise. They silently debated whether or not to answer the call before Akira moved towards it and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Morgana watched, final dish in his hands, as Akira stood still for a second. “Oh, yeah we were just finishing up.”. Akira put a hand over the receiver and whispered over to Morgana. “Sojiro” before listening again to what was being said over the phone.

“That’s okay, yeah I can do that before we head upstairs.” There was a second of silence before Akira hung up the phone and turned to Morgana who was now finishing the last dish. “I can finish cleaning up if you wanna head upstairs,” Akira said taking a step towards Morgana, who finished the dish and moved to the kitchen to put it away.

“We can finish up together, it’ll go faster that way.” Akira nods and the two finish cleaning up the minimal mess that they made. “So what did Sojiro want?” Morgana asks as the two start putting away rags they had used to be cleaned later.

Akira pauses and makes his way to the café door, opens it enough for half of him to reach out and flips the open sign so that it says closed. “He forgot to switch the sign when he left and didn’t feel like coming back to do it himself.” Akira explained as he approached his brother.

Morgana nodded and the two headed back the stairs towards the attic space. Morgana was first to reach the landing and by the time Akira reached it his brother was gone and in his place was a small black cat with white paws and muzzle and a yellow collar. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do this when we got here.” Akira said walking towards the bed.

“That was only when we thought that we would each get a bed of our own,” came Morgana’s voice from the small feline. The cat looked towards the couch, a feline equivalent of a grimace on its face. “Besides the couch doesn’t look comfortable and I don’t really think either of us should be subjected to that.”

Akira hummed as he changed into his PJs and moved towards the bed. “You have a point, kinda glad we aren’t going with the original plan.” He laid back on the mattress, checking his phone one final time before bed as the cat leaped up and curled into his side. “Morgana, if anyone picks a fight with you tell me.”

Wide blue eyes looked at him from his side, “Where's that come from?” Akira’s brother asked as his small feline form shifted, laying on his stomach to stare at Akira better.

Akira sighed as he dropped his phone to his stomach and turned to his side. “Because everyone is going to see your last name and know you are related to me and you’re probably going to have a hard time because of it.” Akira turned onto his back again and Morgana was silent, curling further into his side like he did when they were younger and he had first become a part of his family.

Akira listened to his brother’s breathing level out as he stared at the ceiling, he’d had his fill of looking at what reporters had to say about the whole situation and had read the report of the phantom thieves, it was already late so he could check the PhanSite tomorrow before heading to the school with Sojiro.

* * *

**???? **

It was a familiar feeling, moving into the Cognitive space when falling asleep, but when he woke up he was no longer in the velvet rooms that he had come to know. He did not see the cognitive copy of his room or the lounge. Instead, he woke up in striped clothing, chained and in a cell. Akira bolted up and examined the space of the cell before turning to the space beyond the bars.

**“So you’ve awoken.”**

Akira could never forget that deep voice that was the master of the space in his mind, on either side of him were two small, silver-haired girls in blue. “What’s going on Igor?” Akira asked as he fought his way towards the bars of the cell, dragging a large ball and chain behind him.

 _“Silence Inmate.”_ One of the two girls spoke, she spoke with a bite in her voice, unafraid.

 _“You are standing before our master, you should show some respect.”_ The second one said, less bite in her quiet voice.

 **“It shouldn’t be that hard to recall what I told you when you first made your way here,”** Igor said as he folded his hands before him, eyes wide and looking at Akira over his long, beak-like nose. **“Though for your sake, I shall explain again.”** The overseer of the velvet room smiled wide, hands gesturing to the space around them as he explained.

 **“You should be able to recall that Velvet Room takes shape based on the state of your mind, currently, due to the recent events you are nothing but a prisoner.”** Igor folded his hands once again in front of him, the smile never leaving his face. **“As of right now, if you wish for this space to return to its original state, you must rehabilitate yourself, free yourself from the chains that keep you confined.”**

Akira nodded, he understood the situation, just had to figure out how to fix the problem and ‘rehabilitate’ himself.

While listening to Igor, Akira hadn’t noticed that the two girls who were once standing on either side of the Overseer had moved to stand on either side of his cell before the harsh one slammed some kind of baton into the bars. _“Get going Inmate, the master has nothing else to say to you.”_ Having nothing else to say Akira listened and returned to cell’s small bed and going into the limbo state of sleep.

* * *

** April 10th/Moring **

“-----ake up.”

Someone was shaking him, though the words made no sense.

“---ira wake up.”

Was that Morgana? What was he saying? Was he the one shaking him?

“Akira get up!”

The blanket was yanked from over him and hands began pulling him from the bed. Akira had no time to say anything before he was pulled from the bed and contacting harshly to the worn out wooden floor. From his spot on the floor Akira looked up at the smirking face of his brother.

“Sojiro said if you wanted something to eat before we left you had to get downstairs in the next five minutes.” Morgana than turned and raced back down the stairs, Akira smiled seeing that true to Morgana waking up, his hair was still a mess and he was still about 15% shifted with ears and a tail.

Akira stood and changed quickly, grabbing his phone from the bed before heading downstairs to join his brother and temporary guardian. Sojiro barely spared a glance at him till he brought out a plate of the remaining leftover curry and a cup of coffee that had long since lost its heat.

“Eat up quick, we have to leave in a few minutes if we want to make it in time for the setup meeting.” Akira listened and pulled a face as he ate the cooled food.

“If you had wanted it warm you should’ve been down here sooner.” Sojiro mumbled as he began getting ready to head out, just waiting for Akira to finish eating. Morgana had long since finished eating and was sitting next to Akira, bouncing in his seat as he talked animatedly about what they could possibly do after looking at the school.

Akira quickly finished and placed his dishes in the sink before he followed Sojiro and his brother out of the café and towards Sojiro’s car.


	2. A Place of Distortion

** April 10/ Morning and Afternoon **

The three rode in silence and Akira took the time to check the PhanSite from his spot in the backseat. There were Thank Yous sent from the stalking victim Kayumi Misao and her friends as well as other positive messages from others who had only heard of the occurrences through the PhanSite. Honestly, Akira was thankful to whoever had created the site, it helped him in the long run and it was nice seeing positive remarks for his hard work.

There were still negative comments but the severity had dropped since he had helped more people. It was also nice to see the percentage of those that had believed in his justice due to the poll that the creator the of PhanSite had added. Looking at the percentage now though, it was still really low, barely passed the 28% mark and constantly shifting.

Akira looked through the messages, a lot of them he could now consider taking on due to the temporary location change. _[What do you think Arsene?]_ He waited for a moment, aware of Morgana talking to Sojiro in the front as Traffic stopped once again.

 **[If you must ask me I believe you could take on any of these but they will do little to increase your popularity among the populace]** Akira nodded silently and closed the app on his phone as the car started moving again.

 _[What do you suggest I do then? It’s not like anyone is giving me any large names and I can’t just go looking for hearts to change.]_ Arsene was silent, Akira sighed _[What about you Zorro?]_ A new voice came into his head, the second of two.

 **[Perhaps a waiting game then, continue your work with the small changes so as not to lose popularity while you wait for a larger foe]** Akira hummed in agreement as the school Shujin Academy came into view.

Akira watched the structure grow as they got closer and then he felt it. A weight bearing down on him and then a pressure pushing down on his skull and chest. His breath caught in his throat and Akira was barely aware of his brother turning around from the front seat to look at him. Akira was minutely aware of Morgana removing his seatbelt before climbing into the backseat with him. Sojiro’s words didn’t register to him and it sounded as though sounds were reaching him from underwater.

A gentle touch to his cheek caught his attention and grounded him enough where Morgana’s voice was able to reach him. “Akira, you need to breathe.” Akira gave a small nod as he took a shuddering breath, Morgan’s second hand grabbed his arm in a loose grip as Akira’s breathing leveled out more.

“Is it bad?” Morgana asked, eyes shifting just a little taking on a more feline appearance, an odd yet familiar light emanating from them. Akira gave a slightly stronger nod as he became more firmly grounded only then realizing that the car had been parked and the school was towering in front of them.

“You okay to go in kid?” Sojiro asked from his spot in the front seat, while his expression hadn’t changed much Akira could see the worry in his eyes. Akira nodded and then the three exited the car, Akira and Morgana following behind Sojiro as they entered. The pressure increased but Akira focused on breathing so as not to get crushed under it as they continued walking. The trio entered what could only be the Principal’s office.

The room itself was clean and well kept, shelves filled with books and papers lined the side walls and a large desk stood in front of the large windows that occupied the far wall. The desk separated the trio from the other three present.

The first of the three was a large roundish man sitting behind the desk, head completely void of hair, the second one was a thin shorter woman likely a new teacher fresh out of university, the third and final individual was a tall muscular male, a coach of some sort if the whistle around his neck was anything to go by. The three had been talking but the conversation died the moment the trio had entered and the taller muscular male glared at Akira from where they stood.

The principal, from where he sat greeted them warmly enough. “Ah, you must be the Kurusu brothers.” Akira nodded slowly, struggling under the pressure as Morgana spoke an affirmation. The principal nodded as he gestured towards the young female teacher.

“Akira Kurusu, you shall be in Ms. Kawakami’s class it would be best to come in early tomorrow so that she may show you to your class.” Akira again nodded, not trusting himself to speak yet. The principal then turned to Morgana, “And Morgana Kurusu you will be in Mr. Kamoshida’s class, the same goes for you.” Morgana nodded and smiled at his instructor before sinking under his glare.

There were things to discuss and at the end, Sojiro filled out and signed a few forms at the principal continued speaking. “Now, just to be clear if you cause any problems Mr. Kurusu you will be expelled and there will be nowhere else for you to go. You were only accepted into this school due to a few circumstances.” Ms. Kawakami handed to two brothers student ID’s as Kamoshida turned to Morgana and added one final piece.

“Don’t think that just because you weren’t there that you’ll be given slack if either of you causes any trouble I won’t hesitate in expelling either of you.” The male instructor then turned to Akira who had yet to meet his eye. “And you had the best shape up otherwise you won’t last very long.” With those final words, he pushed between the brothers and left the room.

Sojiro sighed from Akira’s other side, “If that’s everything, we’re going to head out, I’d still like to open my café for the afternoon.” The principal nodded and spoke with a smile, “Of course, we hope to see you boys bright and early tomorrow.” The three of them left the room before the door shut behind them Morgana was able to hear one final remake from Ms. Kawakami. Morgana fumed as he kept up with Akira and their temporary guardian.

As they exited the building Morgana noted that Akira was able to breathe a little easier. Sojiro grumbled to himself as they entered the car and drove away from the school. Morgana was happy to see that with distance from the school Akira got better and his breathing came easier. Morgana had opted to sit in the back with Akira and Sojiro would often times cast glances at the two from the rearview mirror as they went.

The car had come to a stop at another traffic light, and it felt as though they wouldn’t be moving anytime soon. Sojiro turned in his seat to look at the two boys in the back seat and looking at them like this, able to take in further details, compared to quick glances in the rearview mirror Sojiro noticed that the older was leaning heavily on the younger and was, for the most part, completely unresponsive. Paying close attention Sojiro could see the rise and fall of the kid's chest, but other than that his eyes were blank and he brother was supporting most of his weight.

“Your brother doing okay?” Sojiro asked as he turned further, searching the kid’s features.

Morgana shifted his brother, struggling for an explanation before he sighed. “It’s not really my place to say, but this happens a lot.” Morgana stated as he shifted Akira again so that the older male’s head was resting more comfortably on the younger’s shoulder.

Sojiro sighed, the older teen he’d met years ago when the lanky teen was nothing but a small child, the younger brother he’d never met before, having only been welcomed into the family long after the Kurusu’s dropped contact with him, after the death of Wakaba. The boy watched with eyes that were too bright, too blue, to be natural.

“Kid I know about his quirk I was really close to Wakaba, the one who helped him understand his quirk, I know why he’s like this, what I want to know is **_why_** he’s like this.” Sojiro watched the kid’s bright wide eyes widen further if that were possible before he turned to his brother’s unresponsive form. Sojiro could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

The kid was silent, looking at his lap, where his hand held onto one of his brother’s. “It’s not my place to say.” After that, any other attempts to get the kid to talk failed and the remained of the drive was silent save for the sound of breathing from the three individuals in the vehicle.

When the vehicle finally came to a stop at the Sakura residence Sojiro was expecting to have to carry Akira back to the café, so he was surprised when the teen’s brother was able to coax the otherwise unresponsive teen from the car. Sojiro watched with wide eyes as the teen moved as though sleepwalking. He was able to see the familiar languid motions that the teen usually moved in but there was still a bit of a slower or delayed movement from the teen.

“How is he doing that?” Sojiro asked, still standing by the car door as he watched the younger lead the older down the alley to head back to the café. Morgana turned, a hand remaining on the Akira’s arm to get him to stop. “Doing what?” Morgana asked as Akira stood silently beside him.

“In all the times I’ve seen him 'drop' he was always in a coma-like state, unable to respond to outside stimulus with the exception of a twitch.”  Sojiro watched as the boy turned to his brother, who had yet to move but had remained to stand.

* * *

**???? **

Akira felt it, the shift in cognition that meant he had “dropped” he was still unsure of why Wakaba had used that term but he couldn’t think of a better term so it stuck. He was aware of the pull that alerted him that the car, with his physical body, was pulling away but where he was he could not see the vehicle. Nor were there any other vehicles let alone people, Akira was alone.

It was familiar though he was by himself and the world around him shifted and appeared as though he were looking at it through water. The scene was familiar and so he turned back towards the school. Or at least what should have been the school. Instead, Akira turned to face a large rift, chained and locked tight.

The chains were thicker than most he’d seen but that changed nothing; the result remained the same. Someone at Shujin Academy had desires so distorted it greatly impacted the world of cognition.

 **[So much for the waiting game]** Said a familiar voice to his left. Akira turned to see the strong muscular form of Zorro, his form much like the rest of the cognitive world wavered as though viewed through water. Zorro’s attire was the familiar matador ensemble with its blade at its hip.

 **[That doesn’t change the fact that we have no way of entering yet]** Came a far more familiar voice that he’d grown up with since he was four. Akira turned towards the familiar, more solid form of Arsene. Akira watched as Arsene approached chains that sealed the rift between them and kept them from entering the space.

Akira followed close behind with Zorro taking the rear. Seeing the chains up close Akira could almost hear the voice in his head demanding three keywords. “We don’t have enough information.” Akira stated turning away from the chained up gate. His headache had lessened but only because he wasn’t thinking about it and he wasn’t in his physical body.

 **[It won’t be simple like those small fries either, we cant just enter their distorted space and change their heart, this one will require more time, deeper planning]** Arsene explained with a nod from Akira as he crossed his arms in front of him, head tilted down in thought.

“We’ve also only met three of the staff so it’s still too soon to narrow down the source of distortion.” Akira muttered as he turned back towards the direction that the pull to his physical body was coming from. “Either way we can’t really do much else, but I’ve got proof now.” Akira said as he focused on the pull, allowed it to connect with him.

“We’ll just have to take it one step at a time.”

* * *

** April 10/ Evening **

Reality slammed back into him after leaving the world of cognition and, like every other time he'd done this, he promptly relieved the contents of his stomach into the toilet that was conveniently in front of him.

A hand was on his back, comforting in its familiar weight as it rubbed small circles on his back. “You were pushing it again.” Morgana mumbled as Akira sat back, wiping a hand at his mouth, the headache from before with the added effect of going to the cognitive world making it harder for Akira to focus on much else than the hand at his back and the burning at the back of his throat.

A few minutes passed in silence as Akira overcame nausea. Morgan silently comforted his brother as Akira threw up into the toilet a few more times before sitting back and sighing. Morgana waited as Akira got his breathing back under control. The café had remained closed that evening so it was just the two of them in the space, Sojiro had said he had the stuff to do yet and left Morgana to guide Akira’s silent form back to the café and up to the bathroom knowing that when he ‘jumped back’ it would be needed.

Morgana sighed, honestly it didn’t even surprise him anymore when Akira had suddenly gasped as though coming out of the water and proceeded to lean over the toilet that he seemed to know was there. In the beginning, Morgana was so frightened and unsure, but now it was a daily occurrence so he thought nothing of it.

As Akira caught his breath and tried to push back the nausea Morgana thought back to the few times that he had entered that other world with Akira. The atmosphere was suffocating and pushed down at him from all sides, yet Akira traversed through it every day as a Phantom Thief. Granted Morgana did not have as strong of a reaction to jumping back as Akira did but the headaches and nausea would last long enough to mess with his appetite.

Morgana sighed, he thought that he would have it worse since he didn’t have to be subject to the cognitive distortions like Akira did but, it may have been how his brother’s quirk worked. There may even be others that wouldn’t suffer from the adverse effects of cognitive distortions, and his more feline-like quirk gave him just enough sensitivity to certain things where it affected him enough for nausea to hit.

Looking at Akira, who looked like he was going to collapse at any second Morgana smiled. “Hey Akira, let’s head to bed, you must be tired after today.” Morgana suggested as he stood and extended his hand towards his brother. Akira’s eyes opened just enough for Morgana to see the unfocused haze that his brother was in, yet Akira had enough strength to lift his arm and enough strength so that Morgana didn’t struggle under his weight.

Akira stumbled towards the bed, eyelids falling further and further over his eyes before his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell over, landing on the mattress. Morgana watched as Akira curled on his side, breathing getting deep within seconds as exhaustion took hold. Morgana neared the bed and shifted, clothes falling away as his form became that of a small black house cat with white paws and a white muzzle.

He leapt lightly onto the mattress and curled against Akira’s stomach as his thoughts circled to the oncoming year. It hadn’t occurred to him that the two would go to school, and the fact that Akira’s picture was all over the internet by now wasn’t going to help matters at all if he thought about the reactions of the three staff members they had met.

Morgana sighed and shifted, curling further against Akira and his brother’s arm fell lightly over his frame subconsciously. “It’s okay Akira, we’ll make this workout.” Morgana whispered before he finally allowed sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did go back and added the dates and time of day, similar to how it is in the game, this is mainly so that I have a better idea of how the story is progressing and such. This will also further clear up the points in the BNHA timeline for what I have planned in where the BNHA timeline and P5 timeline fit together, this will also put time between each major occurrence in BNHA plot so that it doesn't seem like everything is piled one after the other like it is in the anime. 
> 
> Let me know what ya think
> 
> Until Next Time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs


	3. Something Different

** April 11/ Morning **

It wasn’t a new experience for Akira, waking up with his stomach tied in knots so he ignored it as best as he could and went about getting ready for the day. The headache and nausea were drastically better than the night before but he was still fighting the headache and loss of appetite that commonly followed a trip to the Cognitive world, though with those two factors an act as simple as getting dress became a chore as he struggled to push back lingering negative feelings.

By the time Akira was finally buttoning up the blazer of the Shujin uniform that his parents had gotten him when the arrangement was made footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs towards the attic. Over the banister messy black hair appeared and was soon followed by unnaturally bright blue eyes. “I thought I heard you getting ready.” Morgana said as he stepped up onto the landing.

Akira noted that his brother was already dressed in the new uniform. “I already explained to Sojiro that you probably wouldn’t eat breakfast today, so he put it in the fridge for you to eat later.” Morgana explained as he handed Akira his bag before turning back towards the stairs. “We should probably head out to make sure that we won’t miss the train.”

Akira nodded and silently followed his brother down the stairs and towards the door of the café. As they were walking Morgana had grabbed ahold of his hand and began leading Akira towards the station.

\---0o0---

Izuku scrolled through his phone, gazing through the recent news articles as he always did on his way to school when the train stopped at another station. Only half paying attention Izuku was aware of people disembarking and boarding the train. There were far fewer people now than there were before and many had been able to claim now open seats.

Taking two seats near him were students of another school, the uniform unfamiliar but something about the taller of the two seemed familiar and tried to pull up something in his brain.

The two of them were talking lightly to one another, the shorter of the two looked at the taller with concern lacing their unnaturally bright eyes. “You sure you’re gonna be okay going back there again?” His voice was light and the only response received from the taller male was a slight nod and a mumbled response that Izuku couldn’t understand.

The shorter sighed and turned away, looking around the train before, by accident, he met Izuku’s eyes. There was a moment of silence that stretched between the two of them before the boy’s eyes brightened further, actually seeming to illuminate a little of the surrounding area, before he spoke with excitement.

“Are you a U.A. student?!” The question somehow surprised Izuku, and now that he was actually looking at the male he noticed that the teen’s eyes took on a more feline appearance and were in fact illuminated somehow, though oddly enough the light was directed forward, like a flashlight, instead of towards the surrounding area.

“Ah, yeah, first year.” Izuku stated averting his eyes from the male’s illuminated gaze. The boy was practically jumping in his seat, turning to the other. “That’s so cool, Akira we’re practically talking to a hero!!” The boy said as the other nodded, eyes closing in what seemed to be exhaustion.

It was like a switch had been flipped for both Izuku and the shorter male. For the male, he was suddenly quiet, the excitement was gone and replaced with concern as he turned to look in the other’s face. For Izuku he realized why the taller one had seemed familiar.

He recalled the picture provided in the article from two days ago, Izuku recalled the shocked and confused expression that was framed with curly black hair. The teen sitting in front of him was the last person he’d expect to attack another with their quirk and he now agreed further that it must’ve been another quirk at play.

“Oh right,” the shorter turned towards Izuku “what’s your name? I’m Morgana Ku-“ he paused, looking to the other, Akira, before turning back to Izuku, “Morgana is fine.” The boy seemed to deflate, something hanging between him and the other. Though the slip up lets Izuku guess that the two were related somehow.

“In that case, you can just call me Izuku.” Morgana seemed to perk up again at this and smiled. “Awesome!” And then the speaker on the train announced the next stop and Morgana stood, grabbed Akira’s hand and moved towards the exit as the station came into view. “It was nice meeting you!” Was the last thing Izuku heard before the two were gone and the passengers changed around him once again.

\---0o0---

Morgana dragged Akira away from the station and in the direction that Shujin was in then the first drop of rain fell, and it quickly became a downpour resulting in the boys ducking under the awning of a store.

“This is just perfect.” Morgana groaned as Akira stuck his hand under the cool droplets. Then the two were joined by a third, wearing a female uniform for Shujin, who didn’t meet their eyes as they removed their hood. Thick blond curls contained in two ponytails cascaded over her shoulders. Her expression was downcast and she completely avoided meeting their eyes or talking to them as she stared out at the rain.

From what Akira could see, the girl’s eyes were downcast and distant. Akira turned to his brother and found him looking at her with wide eyes. She turned as though looking for something and then met Akira’s gaze, she gave a small smile and turned back to the streets in front of them without a word.

Akira went to say something when a familiar pain shot through his head and he turned and watched as a white vehicle pulled up and the passenger window rolled down to reveal Kamoshida.

“Morning, would you like a ride to school, you’re going to be late otherwise.” Kamoshida addressed the female student, she nodded and approached the car as Kamoshida turned towards Akira and Morgana. “What about you two?”

The pain in his head increased but Akira managed to shake his head. “No, thanks we’re fine.” Kamoshida then turned to Morgana, “What about you kid?” Morgana looked to Akira before shaking his head. “What he said.” Morgana mumbled as Kamoshida shrugged.

“If you say so.” The window started rolling up and when Akira looked up he managed to see the girls eyes again and then the window was rolled up all the way and the car drove off, leaving Morgana and Akira by themselves once again.

At least for a few seconds before the sound of approaching footsteps alerted the brothers. Before the two could turn a tall male with short blond hair raced past them and stopped, muttering to himself.

“Damn it!! Screw that pervert teacher.” Akira noticed that the male was also wearing a Shujin uniform. Morgana stepped towards the male “What do you mean pervert teacher?”

“What, are you two gonna rat me out to that bastard?” Akira’s brow furrowed. Could this be part of the distortion? Morgana took a step forward. “What do you mean rat you out? Why would we?” The male’s expression now matched Akira’s.

“So you two don’t know Kamoshida?” The male asked as he looked over Akira and Morgana, “Then again I’ve never seen you two before so…” He took a step forward, Akira noticed a slight limp in his step. “Are you two transfers?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Morgana mumbled from Akira’s side, honestly, they were surprised the boy hadn’t recognized Akira when he first turned around. The article had been all over the news and Akira’s face was all over the internet.

“Well either way,” the boy turned away from them, looking out at the rain that had since slowed down. “rain’s not that bad anymore, should probably start heading out.” Morgana nodded and Akira mumbled a short yeah before the three of them started in the same direction that Kamoshida and the girl had gone in.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the brothers following behind the third who knew his way towards the school better then they did. Morgana cast concerned looks towards Akira who had started looking worse after that teacher had shown up.

“Man, I just wanna put his damn name of the Phansite.” Both Akira and Morgana turned to look at the blond. “You know the Phantom Thieves?” Morgana asked as the blond stopped and turned towards them.

“Yeah, I mean they’re popularity is small right now but I know what they do.” The blond stated as he continued forward. “I’ve talked to the volleyball team but I swear that perv has them all wrapped around his little finger.” His finished his statement with a swipe of his leg through a puddle. “Probably has the faculty too.” He muttered angerly under his breath.

* * *

** April 11/ Afternoon **

The rain had started out of nowhere and Izuku had run from the station to the school, having forgotten his umbrella, and it was only after he arrived at U.A. that Izuku realized he didn’t ask where the other two went to school. When he thought about it, Akira and Morgana were both interesting. Morgana may have had two quirks or a single one that was a mix of his parents and Akira’s quirk was still unknown. Those around him heard the start of his muttering and sighed.

“Hey man, what’s got your attention this time?” Izuku startled out of his trance turned to look up towards the smirking form of Kirishima.

“Ah, just, just some quirk analysis.” Izuku stated quietly. Because while it wasn’t necessarily a lie, it wasn’t the full truth. Kirishima chuckled, muttered an ‘of course’ before he turned away and Izuku was left alone again.

It was at that moment that Aizawa entered the classroom, same disgruntled self, as he made his way to the front desk. “All right class, I just got clarification that the yearly invite for the Shujin Academy volleyball tournament was received this afternoon by the principal.” Same as Aizawa had been from day one he went straight to the point and the entire class was brimming with questions, though there were only about five students who raised their hands.

Izuku paid little attention to the questions as he tried to recall if he’d ever heard of Shujin

\---0o0---

There were no difficulties getting to the school having followed the male, who they learned was named Ryuji, showed them to the faculty office and left saying he had to get to his own class. Ms. Kawakami and Mr. Kamoshida were waiting for the two of them. The brothers had been led towards separate classrooms.

Akira had noticed as they had neared the school that the nausea had increased and by the time they entered the building the force was pushing at him from all sides and he had just barely managed to follow his instructor to the classroom. He’d managed to introduce himself to the class, and find his seat behind the female that road with Kamoshida but she barely gave him a second glance as he passed.

The following lessons had felt sluggish throughout the day and by the time lunch had rolled around Akira felt ready to collapse. A hand was on his shoulder and when Akira brought his head up from where it was on the desk familiar blue eyes watching him.

“You up for lunch?” Morgana asked, even as he pulled on Akira’s arm as brought the taller male to his feet. Akira followed wordlessly as Morgana dragged him through the halls.

_“Is that him?”_

_“He doesn’t look dangerous.”_

Whispers around him brought his attention digging out of the sludge it was sinking in.

_“Doesn’t have a very visible quirk.”_

Students were staring at him as they whispered, Morgana started picking up the pace and they were passing other students at a faster rate but the whispers continued.

_“Must be dangerous though if he attacked someone.”_

_“Isn’t it dangerous to have him here?”_

Morgana brought them through a set of glass doors that brought them into a courtyard of sorts, Akira noted that there were fewer students, perhaps five students max. He followed silently as his brother pulled him to the side where there was a small area tucked away with a few vending machines and a table for students to sit at.

Morgana pushed Akira into one of the chairs and sat in another as he sighed. “God those students are ruthless.” Akira nodded as the sound of footsteps and voices, one of the two voices familiar to the brothers, alerted the two of people approaching.

“Mishima, I told ya man, ya just gotta get his name on that site and the P Thieves will take care of the guy.” Then seconds later Ryuji appeared around the corner followed by another, slightly shorter individual.

“I know but… but what if he finds out it was me.” The other male averted his eyes from Ryuji and towards the ground. Neither of them seemed to have noticed the brothers. “Yeah, well isn’t that why you made the site anonymous?” Ryuji countered, catching the now undivided attention of Akira and Morgana.

“Wait, you made the PhanSite?” Akira asked from his seat, head-clearing just a little as he focused on something other than the crushing force of the school’s distortion.

The shorter male looked up with a start and just noticed Akira and Morgana sitting in the small space. “Ah- ah yeah, I-I did.” The male looked away and missed the shared glance between the brothers before they turned back.

“What are you so shy about. The PhanSite is amazing.” Morgana said with a large smile. “Honestly I’m sure it helped the Phantom Thieves immensely.” Akira stated from where he sat resulting in the shorter male to blush deeply at the praise.

“I-I mean it isn’t much, honestly, I don’t even know how people found out about it.” The male got silent as Ryuji came up and threw his arm over the boy's shoulder. “Come on man, what you made is amazing, you need to stop selling yourself short.” The boy, Mishima didn’t look up from where his gaze was trained on the floor.

Akira stood and approached him, a slight smile on his face, ignoring the force pushing at him from all sides. “I’m sure that the Phantom Thieves appreciate the PhanSite.” Mishima looked up and his eyes widened.

“Wait, aren’t you the transfer student from my class?” Akira looked at Mishima and realized that he had seen the boy in his class, though he didn’t realize right away because he wasn’t focusing at all during many of his classes.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.”

* * *

** April 11/ After School **

The final bell rang and students were allowed to head home for the day, or head to other parts of the building for various clubs. Akira watched as Mishima’s expression fell as another student approached him and mentioned meeting up for Volleyball practice, mentioning an upcoming tournament or something similar. Morgana entered, smiled and greeted Mishima, before making his way towards Akira.

“Ya ready to go?” Morgana asks as Akira starts packing up his bag. Akira nodded and stands, towering over Morgana as they moved towards the door. “Yeah, did you find a space?” Morgana nodded and just like that afternoon grabbed ahold of Akira’s wrist and started dragging him towards the stairs. Akira said nothing as he was led first towards the third floor and then the roof.

Neither of the males were aware of a third individual following behind them as they stepped out onto the barren roof, after ignoring the sign stating that the roof was off limits to students. “Hopefully after today, we can figure out the key phrases needed to remove the locks.” Morgana said as Akira closed his eyes and focused. The familiar weight of Morgana’s hand rested on his arm and Akira focused on that presence as he focused on the pull towards the world of the collective cognitive thought.

Then there was another hand on his shoulder and Akira’s focus split to that as well when the pull finally forced their consciousness’ into the world of cognition.

* * *

**???? **

It was a familiar feeling for Morgana to follow Akira into the Cognitive world But seeing the large chains in front of them, blocking the way into the distortion was new. Standing beside Akira were the cognitive beings he called personas. To his right was the black winged Arsene and to the left was the large imposing matador figure of Zorro.

Akira was also standing in the familiar black tailcoat and white mask that always appeared when he entered the Cognitive world. Morgana looked to himself and saw that like always he had taken a more feline form, similar to his quirk being activated to 75%. The familiar black mask was secured around his face the navy blue and white outfit appeared similar to Akira’s and the familiar yellow bandana was secured firmly around his neck.

Then something in his peripheral caught his attention, he turned just as a yell resounded from the third figure as he noticed the familiar blond hair.

“Dude what the hell is going on?! We were just on the ‘effing rooftop!!” Akira turned, eyes wide as he took in the confused gaze of Ryuji as the blond stared back at him, eyes wide with shock.

“Akira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I was thinking of drawing art and posting them within, or at the end of, the chapters. Just curious what you all think.
> 
>  
> 
> Until Next Time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs


	4. Breaking Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm apologizing ahead of time for all the exposition. Hopefully, it won't be so bad in the future.  
> Changed a few things and provided more explanations for the relationship between Morgana and Akira and well as Morgana's quirk. 
> 
> To explain Morgana does not always take the form of a cat in the Physical World and is able to shift at will between human and cat.

**???? **

“Well, this is just perfect.”

Ryuji turned towards Morgana and seemed to finally notice the large bipedal feline anthromorph. The blond fell back and stared wide-eyed at the two brothers.

“What the hell is going on?!” Ryuji yelled, “What the hell is this place, where the hell are we?!” He yelled gestured toward the surrounding area. “What are those thing, and what the hell is with your outfits?” Ryuji continued.

Akira stared at the blond, confusion marring his usually stoic expression as he tried to figure out what had happened. Up until now, it had only been him and Morgana entering the MetaVerse, would Ryuji’s presence cause larger problems down the road? Akira turned towards the chains, ignoring as Ryuji continued freaking out. Perhaps, since he’d been at the school longer then the two of them he would maybe know the key phrases needed to break the chains.

Morgana, on the other hand, was worried if Ryuji figured out who they were (as he already did) and figured out what this world was and what he and Akira did here their covers would be blown. Then again from what he’d seen that afternoon, Ryuji and that Mishima person had clearly been supporters of the Phantom Thieves, so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. Morgana looked at Ryuji now and realized that while the teen was freaking out he didn’t seem to be showing any signs of the MetaVerse or the distortion affecting him.

“Ryuji.” The blond paused, this being the first time he’d heard Akira speak with so much force since they’d met that morning. Ryuji turned towards the now demasked face of Akira. “If you want an explanation you need to calm down.” Ryuji wordlessly nodded as Akira turned to Morgana.

Morgana remained silent and gestured back to Ryuji, a small forced smile on his face as Akira understood the unspoken message. “Before I tell you anything I need your wors that you will keep this between the three of us.” Ryuji looked at Akira skeptically but nodded before Akira started his explanation.

“This is the major part of my quirk, with it I’m able to traverse between the physical world that you know and this one. This world is the collective consciousness and here I’m able to affect or change how people perceive or think about the world or themselves.” Akira paused and watched Ryuji for his expressions and how he was taking the information.

The blond remained silent, though his face revealed that he had questions to ask. Akira waited for a second before continuing. Akira started his second explanation by gesturing towards the personas at either of his sides. “These two are personas, they are the only part of my quirk that is registered. Everyone has one, but only those with strong resolve take the physical forms you see able now. If I meet someone with a strong resolve, I can hear the Persona and later call on them for help in the Physical world, that is when they are referred to as Cognitive Allies.”

“Okay, so some of the stuff you said went right over my head, but what you’re saying is that you change how people think while here.” Ryuji paused, staring at Akira, then to Morgana. The two brothers could almost see the gears turning in the blond’s head.

“So, what I’m getting from this is that you go here and change people.” Akira paused, slowly nodded while Morgana sighed. It was clear that the younger of the two assumed that Ryuji would've fit together more of the puzzle. "You could also say that the two of us could change hearts." Morgana added, meeting Ryuji's gaze.

“Wait, so you’re saying that…. you” Ryuji gestures to Akira, “and you” he points towards Morgana, “are THE Phantom Thieves.” The two brothers nod as Ryuji freaks out, though in a more positive/fanboyish kind of way.

“I can’t believe this! I’m actually talking to the Phantom Thieves!!” Ryuji jumped and let out a loud whoop as he landed. “The effin’ Phantom Thieves are going to my school!” Ryuji paused and turned back towards the two, now revealed, thieves.

“So this is where you do it?” He gestured to the surrounding area, “Does that mean you’re going after Kamoshida?”

The brothers exchanged a glance. “Depends on who’s causing the distortion that leaves Akira ready to pass out the moment we arrive at the building,” Morgana stated. Turning, and bringing Ryuji’s attention towards the walls that towered behind them and the thick chains that sealed their only way in.

Ryuji let out a low whistle and followed the brothers, and the two personas, towards the sealed entrance. “So what’s the hold-up, can’t ya get those persona things to destroy the chains.

**[Ha, calling us things simply because you don’t understand us]**

Ryuji jumped back, staring at the winged figure that stood to Akira’s right. The figure met Ryuji’s gaze, though it was hard when the thing’s face was featureless with the exception of the mask that mirrored Akira’s.

“Woah, the things speak!?” Ryuji exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the persona.

 **[Perhaps you and I should have introduced ourselves earlier]** The second, muscular persona stated, turning towards the first.

**[I thought the boy would've done that during his explanation. Then again the boy does seem quite dense, he may not have understood it even then]**

“Now hold on a second,” Ryuji stated as he stepped closer and seemed to stand taller before the two personas “I’m not that dense, I mean I understood enough of Akira’s explanation to understand the gist of this place.” Akira remained silent as the three continued arguing, noticing that Ryuji was practically digging himself deeper into a hole.

“Alright enough,” Morgana called out over the arguing voices “if we wanna get in there we have to get through these chains.” Ryuji turned his attention back to the chains following the two boys towards the chains as the personas remained behind.

“So you said those ‘personas’ couldn’t remove the chains,” Ryuji stated, gesturing back towards the two personas “so how do you get the chains off?”

Akira turned away from the chains and faced Ryuji “There are three chains total and three phrases we have to state.” Akira turned back to the chains, resting his hand upon one of the thick links.

“We already know the location is Shujin Academy.” After speaking the name of the school there was the sound of a crash of sorts and then the chain that Akira had his hand on crumbled and fell away leaving two chains remaining.

“Whoa!!” Ryuji said as he watched the chain crumble and disappear before his eyes. “So wait, you said you needed three phrases. I understand that location is one but what are the other two?” Ryuji approached the chains.

“I remember you mentioning you needed the person or something, and without a doubt that has to be that damn pervert Kamoshida.” Then, just like before the chains crumbled and fell away from the door before disappearing.

Akira and Morgana watched at the chain reacted to the name and fell away leaving one chain remaining. “What do you know, he was useful.” Morgana mumbled under his breath as Ryuji beamed, unaware of what Morgana said.

“Alright so location and person, what’s the third one?” Ryuji turned towards the two others.

“That’s where it gets a little hard to explain.” Morgana stated as he kicked at the ground with the tip of his foot, which Ryuji realized resembled a paw.

“We need the distortion.” Akira stated out of the blue, turning towards Ryuji and staring at the blond with his piercing steel gaze. “Do you know what Kamoshida may think of the school as?” Ryuji stared at the navy haired teen in confusion. Akira sighed and turned back to Ryuji. “Like someone living in a shack and seeing a mansion; or someone treating their neighborhood as a playground for their own amusement.” Akira explained, never taking his eyes from Ryuji, watching the other males expression.

Ryuji hummed in thought as he considered Akira’s words, staring at the chain that remained and thinking about Kamoshida and how he treated the school.

“If anything that damn bastard walks all over the students, treats them as dirt, and manipulates the other faculty. I’d say mansion, but if that were the case then the chain would’ve fallen off when you said it the first time.” Ryuji stated. “Since that’s the case he acts as though he’s the damn king of some fuckin’ castle.”

Then just like before the final chain fell and the entrance was finally open and allowed them passage to the area beyond.

 **[Appears that the idiot does have his uses]** The winged persona spoke from behind the group after he and the other persona had remained silent. Ryuji turned and snapped at the Persona.

“Could we honestly just drop it and honestly I have a fuckin’ name, and neither of you have yet to actually tell me yours!” The winged persona almost seemed to widen its eyes in surprise at Ryuji’s exclamation of anger and then there was the appearance of a smile on its featureless face.

 **[Seems the boy has some backbone after all, in that case, you may call me Arsene]** The persona stated turning towards the second, the far more muscled persona that stood at its side spoke with a deep voice full of grandeur. **[Ah yes, and you may refer to me as Zorro]**

Ryuji stared at the two as they introduced themselves eyes wide as he slowly nods, still shocked at the personas speaking to him. Behind them, Akira and Morgana were already approaching the now visible castle that would’ve been where the school stood had they of been in the Physical World. Ryuji raced towards the two teens as they moved towards the towering palace walls behind them.

“So I kinda understand your quirk,” Ryuji motioned towards Akira before turning towards Morgana. “So what is your quirk, does it have something to do with your appearance here?” Morgana sighed, "Yeah my quirk is part of the reason for my appearance, in the physical world I try and look human but I can shift my form into a cat.... or another thing....." Morgana paused seeming to shy away from explaining his Quirk further. "but what about you?” Morgana turned towards Ryuji.

“If you’re going to work with us we need to know what you can provide.” Morgana stated, piercing blue eyes burrowing into Ryuji’s soul.

“Well, it’s Physical Charge…… when I run or perform actions my nerves send greater electrical charges through my body.” Ryuji stated. “I can also focus it into punches or kicks, though sometimes I can fry my nerves and then it’s similar to your limbs going numb after sitting or laying on them too long.”

During his explanation, Akira had turned towards Ryuji and then he turned to the leg that Ryuji was putting less weight on.

“Is that what happened with your leg?” Akira asked gesturing to the leg that Ryuji had shifted off of. The blond adverted his gaze and turned it towards the ground.

“That’s not really related to my Quirk.” Ryuji mumbled as he pushed past the two brothers towards the castle ignoring the brothers as the move to catch up to him. As Akira and Morgana finally catch up and stand on either side of Ryuji, the blond speaks before either can bring up the previous topic.

“How do you guys usually get into these places?” The blond gestured towards the tall imposing doors of the castle that remained closed and chained despite the previous chains that had been removed.

The brothers excepted Ryuji's change in discussion and examined the walls and door of the castle. “Front doors are out of the question.” Akira stated, examining the walls and then watching as Morgana followed the wall of the castle to the left. “What we need is a side entrance.”

Akira moved to follow Morgana as Ryuji fell into step beside him. The Personas trailed beside Akira silently as Morgana’s bright eyes trailed along the walls, almost seeming to illuminate the dark-colored brinks that made up the castle’s foundation.

“You two don't look a lot alike, how are you two related? and how long have you guys been doing this kinda thing?” Ryuji asked as Akira paused, content in watching Morgana’s progress and movements along the wall. The masked teen cast a side glance towards the blond.

“We aren't related by blood, my parents adopted him afte an accident left him without his family and without a majority of his memories." Akira explained turning away from where Morgana was inspecting the wall and towards Ryuji. "As for when we started this, it was about last year or two years ago? It’s kind of hard to remember, the first heart we changed was completely by accident and we didn’t do another for the longest time.” Akira explained as Morgana moved further along the wall.

“Honestly we were both so shocked when the person approached the police to confess, we were afraid that they’d recognize us and turn us in that we didn’t continue for the longest time.” Akira sighed as he thought about those first few months.

“After we realized that the person probably had no knowledge of what we did here we continued, though it was hard at first when we couldn’t easily find targets; then your friend made the PhanSite and we were able to help more people as they were given the freedom to share anonymously.”

Ryuji thought about what Akira said and could recall that first time a criminal had approached the police and confessed their crimes, the media had blown up about the change of heart and theories were being discussed left and right. Though none of the theories even amounted to the truth that Ryuji had found.

“Akira!! I think I found a good entry point!!” The two turned towards where Morgana stood waving to get their attention and gesturing around the corner. The two teens ran to where the younger waited and when they reached him, Morgana pointed towards a window set into the wall above them.

“Nice, now let’s get in there and make the bastard pay!!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Actually that’s all we were going to do this first visit.” Akira stated as he and Morgana turned back towards the entrance. Ryuji watched their retreating backs silently, irritation mounting as the two brothers spoke as though they weren’t just turning their backs on something majorly important.

“The fuck do you mean!? We can’t just leave when we just fuckin’ started!” Ryuji called to the retreating brothers who paused. Morgana turned and Ryuji was suddenly able to understand the phrase ‘if looks could kill’. The blond flinched back at the youngers fierce gaze.

“What would you know, these major targets take days sometimes weeks to finish.” Morgana stated stalking closer to the blond. “You have no idea how much strain this puts on Akira, we can’t just go in and expect the change of heart to be easy.” Morgana turned away from Ryuji and approached Akira before the two continued towards the exit.

Ryuji stared for a second, Morgana's words ringing true and he was forced to realize that he didn't understand, he sighed and turned towards the two brothers and raced to catch up to them, he ignored the strain in his leg as he jogged to match their pace. Once he'd caught up to them he remained silent as they gave him instructions on how to exit the world of Cognition.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of art this time. I'm struggling with figuring out what I want to draw and need to figure out how to insert them into the fic. Otherwise, I'll just post them on my Tumblr and copy and paste the link.  
> Either way, if you guys have suggestions or requests let me know and I may get inspired to draw something.


End file.
